


On the Wings of A Dream

by gotta__spencersmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I swear, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta__spencersmith/pseuds/gotta__spencersmith
Summary: "Good morning, John." he mouthed into the nape of his neck, his ghosting breath causing the other man to shiver slightly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i randomly decided to write some johnlock fluff.   
> i hope you like it????

The irritating buzz of the alarm clock stirred the chilly morning air and Sherlock lazily cracked open one bright blue eye. 

He reached an arm out from under the covers to silence the alarm and rolled onto his back, arching his back with a relaxed sigh. Feeling John stir beside him, Sherlock turned his head to see the gentle flutter of blonde eyelashes as John still refused to wake up.

The detective ran a hand through his messy dark hair, combing each lock back into its proper place before propping himself up on one arm. After resting his cheek on a clenched fist as he marvelled at his lover's peaceful, sleeping face, Sherlock leant over to kiss John's slightly parted lips.

"Hey, time to wake up."

John groaned softly, making a sleepy half-hearted attempt at shoving Sherlock and rolled onto his side, turning his back to him. The detective slowly eased himself closer to John until he was spooning the man, one arm draped over his waist. The doctor gave a content sigh before cuddling back into Sherlock's warm embrace.

"Good morning, John." he mouthed into the nape of his neck, his ghosting breath causing the other man to shiver slightly. 

"Mmm, morning." John mumbled, a cute little yawn interrupting him. 

Sherlock smiled fondly and edged just a little bit closer, loving the way the doctor's petite body fit his just perfectly. "Did you sleep well? Sherlock asked, nosing at the back of John's neck, breathing in his scent. 

"Yeah, until your alarm started blasting." John huffed, streching like a cat, his limbs slowly pressing out and into the mattress. 

Sherlock chuckled, voice still rough and raspy from sleeping and pressed his lips to John's forehead gently.

The doctor hummed, his brows furrowing adorably. "What's with all the affection today?"

"What is this supposed to mean?! Can't I just treat my love with the affection he deserves?" Sherlock exclaimed, mock-hurt, icy eyes glinting with amusement. 

Said "love" just rolled his eyes, chuckling softly and rubbing his eyes. (Which Sherlock found astonishingly cute, by the way, bit damn him of he ever mentions something like that to John.)

John left himself be spooned by the now fully awake detective, tangling their legs and burying himself even more in the pile of blankets to try to hide his impaling blush. 

He heard Sherlock letting out an amused huff of breath before pulling him even closer, hugging him tighter, bodies flush against each other, fingers laced and lips pressed against his neck. 

It wasn't long before both of them drifted off in a peaceful slumber, cheeks slightly flushed and lips still lifted in soft smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> give me constructive criticism and i'll love you forever.


End file.
